German patent document DE 10 2010 064 108 A1 discusses a method for packaging a sensor chip for producing a detection apparatus/sensor apparatus. For this purpose, the sensor chip is firstly mounted on a carrier. Afterwards, the sensor chip is at least partly embedded into a moulding compound. Finally, at least one section of a media access to the sensor chip is produced by a subsequent structuring of the moulding compound.